The present invention is directed to a digital weighing method.
In prior check weighing methods the initial set up technique was slow and cumbersome. And even after such set-up which included initial zeroing and passing a reference weight over a weight table, there was no certainty of continued accuracy. This was especially true if no skilled operator was present.
Also with the advent of greater automatic and computerized packaging control capabilities, prior weighing methods provided insufficient information and in the wrong format.